To the next Level
by Ashley 'n' Jaimee
Summary: Sharpay and Troy have been dating for over a year now..But what happens when one wants to take their relationship to the next level? And what will the other say? Troypay oneshot by ASHLEY. Rated M for a reason :


**Title: **To the next level

**Relationship: **Troypay

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything 

**Written: **By Ashley

**Summary: **Sharpay and Troy have been dating for over a year now, but what happens when one of them wants to take their relationship to the next level? What will the other person say?

As Troy watched his girlfriend, Sharpay sitting on his bed, stuffing her face with popcorn, he thought about how lucky he was to have her. She truly was beautiful, even when she was sitting there, her hair in a messy bun and wearing just one of his Wildcat basketball shirts which were way too big for her.

Sharpay spent most nights at Troy's house, just snuggling up to him, watching one of her favorite films. He thought about how attracted he was to her. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her and make her his. But he didn't want to rush anything. But he didn't know how much longer he could take it. He wondered if he should tell her or let it be, he decided to take the risk.

"What?" Sharpay smiled when she looked at her staring boyfriend.

"You're so beautiful." He smiled back making her giggle.

"Aw. So are you!" She giggled.

Troy rose an eyebrow, weirdly at her.

"You know what I mean!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy smiled and nodded. He gently rubbed her arm while it was around his neck.

"I love you." He whispered softly, making Sharpay beam with happiness.

"I love you too." She replied. Troy looked into her eyes and wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"I have to tell you something." He said softly. Sharpay leant back slightly and released her grip from around his neck.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I, umm, I-" Troy struggled.

"Oh god" Sharpay put a hand to her chest. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"God no baby! I love you." He smiled, taking her hand.

"Thank god!" She breathed.

"I just- umm, I" He struggled again.

"Troy, baby, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" She asked, stroking his hand gently.

"I know. I know. I just don't know how you'll take it." He admitted, and turned his head to the side.

Sharpay sighed and lifted his chin to make him look at her. "You can tell me anything."

"Okay. Here goes." He breathed.

"Ithinkwe'rereadytotakeourrelationshipfurther." He said, quickly and all in one breath.

Sharpay laughed slightly. "What was that honey?"

Troy took another breath and realized he was being stupid. He took her hand again and looked her deep in her brown eyes.

"Sharpay, I love you. And I'm completely happy with our relationship." He started and Sharpay smiled and nodded.

"But there's one thing that I think would make me even happier." He added and Sharpay looked at him blankly.

"It's something really serious and has to be thought about carefully, but I have thought about it, a lot lately and I think we're ready." He smiled.

"Oh god, you're not asking me to marry you are you?" She asked.

"No, no! Well maybe one day, but no." He laughed slightly.

"Then- what?" Sharpay asked, very confused.

"I think we should take our relationship to the next level." He told her and suddenly Sharpay realized what he meant and dropped his hand.

"Y-You mean…sex?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"But- We've never done that before." She said.

"I know honey!" He laughed. "But I love you so much and we have been dating over a year now…"

"I love you too." She said softly. "But- I'm scared." She admitted.

"I'd take It really slow." He reminded her.

"Would- Would it hurt?" She asked.

"Well- I don't really know, honey. But if you're ever uncomfortable we can stop, 'kay?" He asked, taking her hand again.

"Okay." Sharpay took a deep breath, her heart beating a thousand times a minute. "I think I'm ready."

Troy smiled and leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet, caring kiss. As the kiss deepened and became more passionate, Troy gently pushed Sharpay downward and got on top of her. Sharpay wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and Troy's hands wandered down to her hips. As Sharpay felt Troy's tongue run across the seam of her lips she shyly opened her mouth, starting a battle for dominance which Troy won.

Troy hands wandered up Sharpay's (or his) shirt. Getting the point, Sharpay lifted her upper body off the bed, breaking the kiss for a few seconds as Troy flung her shirt across the room, wasting no time to capture her lips in a kiss again. With Sharpay only in her bra and thong, she lifted Troy's shirt off and flung it next to her own shirt. She quickly flipped them over so she was on top.

She ran her hands down Troy's perfectly sculpted chest. She took in his amazing six-pack and smiled. She kissed his lips again before trailing butterfly kisses down his bronze chest. He moaned slightly and flipped them over once more, wanting control.

He kissed her lips before trailing kisses to her neck. He knew her weak point and concentrated on that. He started off with soft kisses which soon turned into kissing then licking then sucking. Sharpay tipped her head to the side in pleasure as Troy kept on sucking on her neck until he left his mark.

Breathing heavily, Sharpay trailed her hands down to Troy's shorts. She slipped her fingers into the side and slowly pulled them down. Troy kicked them off and they went onto the floor.

With Sharpay only in her underwear, Troy was left in just his boxers.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly, while sucking on her neck.

"Mmm" Sharpay replied, her eyes closed.

Troy nodded and their lips collided in a heated passion. As they kissed Troy's hands wandered around her back until he found the clasp of her bra. He looked into her eyes as if asking for permission. Sharpay took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Troy nodded as well. He kissed her lips softly before un-clasping her bra and throwing it to the floor.

As Sharpay bit her lips and twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger, Troy stared at her perfectly sculpted breasts.

"You're so beautiful." Troy whispered and kissed her lips. He left a trail of soft kisses down her cheeks, to her chin and neck until he reached the valley between her breath.

He slid down her body until his head was just below her breasts. He looked up at Sharpay and saw her eyes closed and her breathing soft. He kissed her breast before taking one of her hardened nubs into his mouth.

Sharpay threw her head back in pleasure as she felt Troy suck on that very intimate part of her body. Her back arched as she felt the liquid heat of her boyfriend's mouth and tongue on her nipple while he caressed the other one with his hand.

Once he had finished he slid back up her body and kissed her softly.

"I really love you." Sharpay breathed.

"I love you too." Troy mumbled back and kissed her neck.

Feeling brave, Sharpay's hands wandered down Troy's body until she reached his boxers. Closing her eyes she pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard erection. Troy took her hands and kissed them, before reached down and pulling off her thong.

They stared at each others' features for a minute or so.

"I'm ready, Troy." Sharpay whispered. Troy nodded and kissed her lips softly.

"I'll take it slow. You can tell me to stop at anytime." He reminded her and she nodded and closed her eyes.

Troy positioned himself over her entrance before thrusting himself inside, making her wail out in both pleasure and pain.

Troy hurriedly began to move, rocking rhythmically as Sharpay began to lift her hips forward, meeting his thrusts.

She wanted to cry out but was so out of breath, all she could manage were small whimpers. Troy was panting heavily as he leant down and kissed her tenderly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly, thrusting slightly faster and harder.

Sharpay nodded, too out of breath to say anything. As they both came together, gasps of pleasure coming from both of their mouths.

As they collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily, their bodies glistening with sweat, Sharpay turned toward Troy.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He smiled. "So much." He added, stroking her hair gently.

Troy pulled the linen sheets over their bodies as they kissed and fell asleep, dreaming of each other.


End file.
